


I didn’t meet him. I recognized him.

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [7]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, fluffy charmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: HFA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know these men. I don’t know what happens behind closed doors. I just know what I hope to be.

“I didn’t meet him, I recognized him.”

Tim can’t help but smile as he looks over to the bed. The sight before him is nothing short of heavenly. The one and only Armie Hammer is sitting up in the bed. Gloriously naked and sated, reading a book. The book? There is no way, it’s not possible that it’s the same book. He walks over and snatches the tattered novel from Armies hands flipping open the front cover.

“I can’t believe you kept it! Does Luca know?”

“Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t.. who knows that the man knows?” Armies smirks as he looks up at Tim.

“How did you? Where did you?” He isn’t sure what he is asking. He can’t believe his eyes. He runs his fingers over the inscription. His inscription.

“Zwischen Immer und Nie, for you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-2000s”

Between always and never, for you in silence, somewhere in Italy in the mid-2000s

“There is not a single thing in this entire fucking world that could make me get rid of this book T, you should know that.” He grabs the worn copy of “Armance” and places his hand over the inscription, smiling before he tucks it away in the night stand drawer.

He turns back to Tim and nods at what he is carrying.

“Why don’t you bring me that towel. I can get you nice and clean”

Tim turns with a mischievous grin and throws the towel the golden giant. Narrowly missing his head.

“Hey man. That’s no way to treat your “only thing that matters”

“oh for fucks sakes, it’s a line. My line! Get over yourself Hammer”

Tim teases him back as he stalks over to the bed.

“Honestly Timothèe I'd rather get under something else”.

He winks as he pulls Tim on up over on top of him and peppers open mouthed kisses across his chest.

“Ar….mie. Stop! We have to get ready.” Tim pleads half heartedly as he melts into Armies touch.

“Hey man. It’s you getting the award not me, all I gotta do is stand there and look pretty. And not jump you and make sweet sweet love to you while the world is watching.” Tim feigns reluctance as he says.

“Sweet sweet love? Seriously. How old are….”

“Do not say it.. I will take you over my knee right here right now boy.” Armie whispers harshly into Tims ear. Armie had flipped them over and is now bracketing his body.

“Call me old man one more time. And I’ll show you who’s old…”

It was probably the lamest comeback Armie had ever said but he can’t help if all the blood that usually supplies his brain with funny one liners is now currently supplying other areas of himself.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir” Tim can’t help it. He knows what it does to Armie when he submits but he couldn’t help it. Tim phone starts ringing and they both moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying multiple chapter kinda deal.

“Hey Brian what’s up? Yes yes. I am almost ready. Armie is just helping me with my tie. Will be down in 20 ok?” He turns and winks at Armie who is looking over at the wardrobe bag hanging in the back of the door.  
“Yes Brian. We know. Low key is key tonight. Yes it’s going to be a big deal. Both of us in the same room. With real photos and all that.” He rolls his eyes as he makes the hand motion.  
“Yes Brian. I agree it is amazing that you are finally allowing us to be seen publicly. Thank you very much. Now shall I hang up and get ready? Okay thank you. See you soon.” 

He hangs up and steps toward the wardrobe.  
“I…. umm. I might need your help with this Arms….”  
“Sure Tim. But you really have to learn how to tie your own tie sometime…” Armie grins as he rises from the bed and makes his way over.  
“I know, I know, and I’ve been practising, gotta keep up with my ol…. my man…” he smiles sweetly. Hoping Armie wouldn’t notice his almost slip.

“But this isn’t exactly the type of tie you are thinking of and I do believe you have a better umm.. technique? Than I do...” He says as he slowly unzips the garment bag and and pulls out the shirt. If you could call it a shirt? A top maybe?? “What the hell is that??” Armie reaches and pulls out the item.  
“Virgil called it a bib” Tim says with a shrug.  
“Oh Timmy Timmy Timmy. I have seen bibs and this is not. This is... A work of art.” Armie says with a slight awe in his voice.  
“Right okay ya. So umm will you help me?” He strips off his T-shirt and pulls on his dress pants. “Yes please” Armie sighs as he reaches for Tim. 

After a few moments, and a number of knots later Tim is dressed and ready to go.  
“Timmy. That is. You are. Magnificent….” Armie stands back and admires his handiwork.  
“Well thank you sir.. but what in the world are you going to wear?” Tim smirks as he slides the jacket over his shoulders hiding the black ribbons criss crossed over his back.  
“Just the usual.. you know my style SweetT” Armie says as he walks into the washroom where his own garment bag is hanging on the hook. 

“Armand Douglas Hammer if you come out of that bathroom in a fucking tracksuit. I swear I will never speak to you again… for like. 3 minutes..”  
“I think you will be pleasantly surprised my T…”  
Armie walks out of the bathroom and Tim can’t decide whether to laugh or to cry at the sight.  
The tall. Gorgeous. Giant of a man. His Armie.  
Is wearing a turtleneck. A white fucking turtleneck. “Armie. I can’t. There are no words. That look is. Well it’s something.” He chokes back a laugh walks to run his fingers over the neck, tracing the embroidery.  
“Hey now. This is designer. High fashion and all that…” Armie drifts off looking embarrassed.  
“It’s stupid. I’ll take. I’ll take it off…”  
“Don’t you dare Mr Hammer. We have a show to get to.” Tim turns and unthinking touches his head,front pocket, back pocket and his chest. Head, phone, wallet, and heart. Check check check and check. 

Armie touches his own head and his chest. Head and heart check check. It’s all he needs. He can’t help but smile. It’s funny that little things that rub off on you when you are in love. 

“Andiamo Americano! Let’s get this show on the road.” Tim looks back with a wink as he walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It sucks, but they have to play by the rules of PR. They arrive in separate cars, despite Tim’s protests of global warming, save the environment, carpooling is the hot new thing. No one buys it.  
As they pose for the cameras separately it almost kills Tim. He finally got him. The man of his dreams. The love of his life. The other half of his soul. And he can’t be beside him. 

“Every being in the universe has one half of a soul and when you find the other being who shares your soul. It is cruel and unjust to deny it”

He had read the quote on a tumblr post. The writer had joined it with pictures of the two of them and it was amazing. He had made a mental note to reach out to the poster when he had a chance.

He glances over at his man, smiling and nodding at the photogs. That’s when the thought hits him. Fuck what the PR teams say. They are here together. Armie had dropped everything in order to show up when Tim asked him to present the award. The fans know they are meant to be. Why can no one else see it? He gets up his courage and walks up to Armie putting his arm around his waist.  
“What are you doing T?” Armie immediately stiffens at the touch. As much as it kills him, he doesn’t want to go against the PR team.  
“You are here because I asked you to be. You are presenting the award to me because I asked you to. I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to have some pictures with you.” Tim whispers in his ear.  
“So why not make the best of it hmm?” Armie smiles and puts his arm around him and pulls him a little closer. It’s not exactly what Tim wanted but it was something. 

For the dinner they are actually allowed to sit together. So Tim takes full advantage of this. Casually putting his hand on Armies thigh.  
Again Armie stiffens and gives a hasty glance at Tim. Tim can read the million and one emotions in the one look and gives a quick squeeze and makes to pull his hand away but Armies catches his hand in his own. Gripping it hard and running his thumb in circles over the back of it.  
Tim reminds himself to breathe. Act natural. Be cool. Be cool damnit. He smiles a little to big. Laughs a little too much. But hell it is what it is, right? 

When it comes time for the award he suddenly isn’t sure what to do. He had practiced the speech over and over. He knew how to act. How to be. Hell he’d done this how many times before?  
This time was different though, because Armie.  
It always comes back to Armie.  
He is here. He is his. He is everything. 

Tim is so in his own head that he doesn’t even hear what Armie says about him in the introduction. The only thing that snaps him out is when he hears Armie call his name. His full name His full name on Armies lips. Armies lips….  
As he walks to the stage he doesn’t know what to do. Does he go for the hug, the handshake, the bro embrace? He settles for the handshake. He goes in with his hand extended and Armie barely looks at it as he pulls him into a hug.  
“Nice try SweetT” Armie murmurs against his ear as Tim relaxes, letting his cheek nuzzle the strong shoulder.  
Tim feels himself relax a little bit as he starts to ramble on during his speech.


	4. Chapter 4

Armie can barely hold back his emotions while he is introducing Tim.   
He knows if it gets the better of him he will be in shit. But then he looks out to the audience.   
The few with cameras in hands are the true fans. He knows they could be kicked out instantly because the only filming allowed was the professional sitting in the back with the camera on him. Armie knows what the fans want. He’s seen the tweets, the tumblr posts and the ig images. One sticks out to him in that second. 

“it is just   
painfully simple   
two halves of a whole  
two parts of one soul  
who knows where this  
story will go” 

 

So let’s give the fans a taste. He thinks as he pronounces Tims name. Not the fancy pants French way, but in the slightly posh way he knows makes Tim go weak in the knees.   
He looks now to see Tim coming towards him, hand extended like they are just ex costars.   
Fuck that shit Armie thinks. When Tim is close enough he wraps his arms around him and whispers in his ear.   
“Nice try SweetT.” When he starts to pull back Armie grips a little tighter and hisses  
“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with what you did earlier…”.   
He trails off as he backs to the side of the stage. 

This is Tims moment. His time to shine. And shine he does. He knows he has to hold on to every word. Capture it and store it in his TimFiles for future reference. Full well knowing that if in the coming days a fan asks him  
“what were you laughing at during the speech?” He will simply respond with a “oh man, we spend most of our time just talking shit and laughing.”  
When Tim finishes his speech with the   
“go vote” sentiment Armie is even fuller with pride and love for the kid than he thought possible.   
He knows it’s a direct reference to his speech that he so delicately exclaimed.   
“If you don’t vote you are an idiot” 

Of course Tim says it a lot more politely and correctly than he does.  
That’s one of the keys to their dynamic.   
Wrong to right.   
Right to wrong.   
Filter to no filter.   
Hard to soft.   
Soft to hard. 

When the speech was over Armie knew if they didn’t get out of there like now. Well… the fans would get exactly what they want…  
He knows he told the fans that he would come back and sign but there just wasn’t a way. He knows they will understand. Hopefully..

He grabs Tim and whispers.   
“You. Me. Car. Now!” Tim looked confused until Armie pulled him into a “bro hug” that was less “bro like” the closer they got together.   
Armie smirked as he pulled him closer still and the hard facts hit Tim in the gut  
“Ahh okay, let's get out of here” he says.


End file.
